


Doritos, Cheesecakes, And Everything In Between

by zeinab1d



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Bananas, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, But also, Champagne, Cheescakes, Coming Untouched, Doritos - Freeform, Dry Humping, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Horny Alec Lightwood, Humor, Knotting, Knuckles kisses, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magnus Bane is a tease, Nipple Play, Omega Alec Lightwood, Sexual Humor, Smitten Alec Lightwood, Snowballing, They're so soft I swear, Thirsty Alec Lightwood, This is for my #AlecExposingSquad, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, darling kink, enjoy you hoes, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeinab1d/pseuds/zeinab1d
Summary: “You know what's missing?” Magnus breaks the silence.Yeah, Alec can think of a few things. For example, Magnus' lips on his.“Bananas.” Magnus answers his own question.“Totally agree. If we can put your banana on my banana and let thembananatogether, that will be great.” Alec says.“Honey, I'm talking about actual bananas. The fruit. The one with potassium.” Magnus says with a hint of laughter in his tone.“Oh.” Really, that's all what Alec manages to say.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I expose Alec for a living.  
  
SOMEONE asked me on tellonym to write a smutty fic because I live for exposing my man Alec.  
  
Here we are. Lots of exposing and humor (and ofc smut like that's a given)  
  
Dedicated to my #AlecExposingSquad ♥

“I knew angel children were sheltered, but not _that_ sheltered.” Magnus chuckles, leaning on the door of their kitchen in amusement.  
  
“Oh, come on, Magz—” Alec starts, but is cut off by an even more amused Magnus.  
  
“No, honey, you can't Magz your way out of this.” He walks over to the counter, standing a couple of feet away from Alec. Alec is currently sitting on the countertop, munching on a bag of Doritos.  
  
“You, angel boy, have spent more than two decades _completely_ oblivious to the world.” He closes the distance between them. He parts Alec's legs by pulling his knees apart and standing between his legs.  
  
“You, mister, had no idea Doritos existed. Not until Simon offered you some.” Magnus' fingers dance around Alec's chest.  
  
Really, he can't be this seductive when he's just _telling_ a little story. Alec's hold on the bag of Doritos grows a little more loose. Magnus hikes his knee a little bit upwards, rubbing Alec's crotch the slightest bit. Alec's doesn't dare to take a breath. If anything, he wants Magnus to cut his breath short.  
  
“Look at you, my big bad shadowhunter, all unaware of the little pleasures of life. It's crazy how certain things just pop out of nowhere into your life and you have an urge to keep em around, huh?” Magnus whispers in Alec's ear.  
  
His fingers slide graciously up Alec's body to his neck. He moves his fingers around Alec's neck in feather-like touches. Magnus put a little effort in rubbing Alec. It's like he's trying to be less subtle about kneeing his crotch in the middle of the kitchen. Alec curses Magnus' ability to multitask. Alec's brain cells are already drooling from the stimulation up and down his body. It's not even enough yet.  
  
He wants more.  
  
“Right, angel? I'm sure you have lately discovered a few things hmm?” Alec _knows_ they're no longer talking about Doritos.  
  
In fact, they're not even talking about something edible.  
He knows Magnus is referring to Alec's new-found love of butt plugs. He gets even more aroused thinking about wearing one to the institute. Not just a regular butt plug, no. He has done that before. He likes wearing vibrators to work, only when he's sure he won't actually be on a hunt for the day.  
He can't face demons while squirming in his gear. It just doesn't give a strong I-will-gank-you-down vibe. It gives another _down_ vibe that starts with dick-me and ends with down.  
He prefers not to think about that scenario at all. Before he gets de-aroused, he turns his focus to Magnus, who is adding more pressure on his crotch. Alec can't suppress the moan that escapes him.  
  
“Of course, we learn everyday, my big bad shadowhunter.” Magnus whispers in his ear, kissing the shell of his ear before pulling back.  
  
Alec can swear he feels the smirk Magnus has right now.  
Suddenly, the weight is pulled off him and Magnus' fingers are no longer subtly pushing into his skin.  
Alec looks at Magnus. He _is_ smirking. That kind of smirk makes Alec want to shed their clothes and just hop on. He opens his mouth to protest.  
  
Before he can utter a word, Magnus stuffs his mouth full of Doritos.  
  
“Don't choke, angel.” He turns away, making his way out of the kitchen.  
  
He stops for a second. He tilts his head to look Alec deadly in the eyes.  
  
“Got plenty of time for that later.”  
  
Oh, Alec is _so_ choking. He munches silently--well, as silently as it can get. He is eating Doritos after all.  
  
He just sits there after Magnus walks away and turns his attention to his lower body.  
  
“Oh, don't look at me like that.” He groans.  
  
“Honey, you're talking to your little archer there?” Magnus shouts from the next room.  
  
“How do you even-- Do you have magical hearing or something?” Alec replies back.  
  
“Glad you're admitting his name is little archer, honey.” Alec has walked straight right into this one.  
  
He doesn't know when Magnus has started to call his cock _little archer._ He finds it ridiculous, because, by the Angel, who names cocks? Also, it's endearing. Not that he will ever admit that. He empties his bag of Doritos and immediately makes a call.  
  
“Simon? I wonder where—yes it's me, Alec— where they sell Doritos.” A man needs his Doritos, he thinks. 

* * *

  


Later that day, they hang out on their couch. Magnus is laying on the couch with Alec sprawled on him. Magnus keeps a hand on Alec's torso and another in his hair, carding through the soft black locks.  
Alec feels comfortable, so comfortable he can fall asleep. He isn't really paying attention to whatever is playing on TV. He doesn't even understand what language the characters are talking in.  
  
“Magnus?” He calls softly. Magnus hums in acknowledgement.  
  
“What are we watching and what language is that?” He wonders.  
  
“I thought all angel children understood all languages.”  
  
“Are you actually telling me to activate speak-in-tongues rune to understand the show? I can't believe my _own_ boyfriend won't even tell me what this language is. I mean, the actual disre--” He is cut off when he feels Magnus' lips pressed against his own.  
  
Admittedly, the angle is a bit awkward. It feels more like a spiderman kiss, but with him being laid on Magnus' chest.  
  
“You, Alexander, are something else.” Alec can't help but smile.  
  
“It's CSI: New York, but with Spanish voice-over.” Oh, okay, Magnus can speak Spanish.  
  
Why is Alec suddenly turned on?  
  
_So you can call me senorita?_  
No, no, no, now isn't the time to think hot stuff, he tells himself.  
_Isn't it always hot stuff when it comes to Magnus, though?_ His brain supplies.  
  
“Do I even want to know?” Good question. Yes, he can focus on having a conversation without getting horny.  
  
“I just think it's hilarious, and weird to watch an American show played by American actors, that sets in America but is played in a totally different language.” It's such a _Magnus_ thing to say.  
  
Alec is so smitten.  
  
“Okay.” He settles back on Magnus' chest, spreading Magnus' legs a bit wider so he can fit comfortably between them.  
  
Magnus' hand finds a way back to his head. Magnus' other hand is no longer resting on his torso.  
He's sliding it up and down Alec's torso.  
Alec feels warm, safe and protected. He thinks about dozing off for a while. He closes his eyes. He doesn't last five seconds before his eyes are jolting open again, because have Magnus just flicked his nipple?  
He thinks it's all in his head when Magnus flicks it again. The flick is firmer in a way that _demands_ attention.  
  
Alec's brain is ready to short-circuit.  
  
Magnus slides his hand down to the hem of Alec's t-shirt. He dabs a finger just underneath the hem and starts to pull back the fabric all the to Alec's pecs. His nail is scratching Alec along the way and Alec is feeling tingly already. Magnus pulls the bud using his index finger and thumb. Alec's back arches when his nipple is pulled. He settles back down on Magnus. Magnus keeps on attacking the bud, rubbing it using the same fingers. He pinches it until Alec is sure he will cry. He's on the verge of tears when Magnus releases the poor bud. His thumb goes to Alec's bottom lip and presses there. Alec knows better than to suck it in without _permission._ If he wants a little couch action tonight, he is gonna have to be a good boy.  
  
“Open up, angel.”  
  
He wastes no time. He opens his mouth and engulfs Magnus thumb, sucking tightly. He moves his lips all the way up until Magnus' finger is out of his mouth only to move back down again. He licks around the thumb before Magnus is nudging his mouth open and adding his index. Alec makes sure to give his index just as much care. He can feel Magnus being turned on. He presses his back harder against Magnus. He shifts around until he feels Magnus' hard-on between his asscheeks, all while basically deep throating his fingers.  
  
Talk about multitasking, now.  
  
Magnus pulls his fingers from Alec's mouth. Alec's gives them on last kiss as a parting gift.  
Magnus moves the now-wet fingers to Alec's nipple. He plays around his areola.  
Alec is dying to be touched.  
  
“Magnus, please.”  
  
His chest heaves up and down. Magnus wordlessly complies.  
He presses his fingers on Alec's bud, flattening it on his chest. Alec only now realizes that his other nipple is completely void of attention.  
He opens his mouth to tell Magnus to give both babies attention, but can only managed a choked sob.  
Of course, Magnus decides to pull his hair just _now._  
Suddenly, Magnus flips them over.  
Alec's back is pressed against the couch. His t-shirt is hiked up all the way to chest and his face flushed.  
Oh, doesn't he look pretty?  
Magnus hovers over Alec's body, not fully straddling him. He keeps his fingers rubbing at the exact same bud, and kisses Alec hard on the mouth. Alec immediately opens up to him in an open-mouthed kiss. Magnus tries to pull away, but Alec has none of it. He chases his lips, until he _can't_ anymore and Magnus is standing straight.  
  
Alec chokes on his own saliva.  
  
“I'm meeting a client in five. Be back soon.”  
  
Alec is too much shocked to former proper words, to form proper _thoughts._  
He can vaguely hear Magnus saying “told you not to choke, yet, angel.”  
Then, he is out the house. Alec can't believe he's getting blue-balled for the second time in less than twenty-four hours. He doesn't deserve this. He deserves to have his hair petted, to have someone call him pretty and give him orgasms.  
Yep. He definitely deserves orgasms. He deserves Magnus-touches. He only ever wants Magnus.  
He's had enough thinking to figure out he's Magnus-sexually-oriented.  
He goes back to his Doritos in silence and agony. He has had Magnus summoning him up a nice storage of Doritos.  
He just wishes for his erection to go away. He also knows better than to play without Magnus, without his _alpha._  
The omega in him is just begging to be taken care of, but He only has Doritos. He gotta make do with them. He drags himself to the couch to take a nap. At least he can get Magnus to have him all the way in his dreams.  
  


* * *

  


He's hot.  
  
He doesn't remember bringing a blanket but he founds himself trying to push it off of him. He knows the AC is always on. Their loft is cool enough.  
He can't take this heat anymore. He can feel sweat starting to collect on his forehead. He wants to call Magnus but his throat is too dry and scratchy.  
He's in _sudden_ pain that he can't get up.  
  
“Alexander, you okay?”As if feeling his distress, Magnus walks over to the couch in long strides.  
  
“Oh my! You're hot.” He touches his forehead.  
  
Magnus can feel it. He feels Alec's aura. His alpha senses Alec's distressed omega. He smells the slick. He smells Alec intensified scent. Fresh strawberries.  
  
“Oh, honey, you're on heat.”  
  
“Thank you for stating the obvious.” Alec bites with a reply.  
  
“And thank you for foreplaying then blue-balling me enough to trigger my heat.” Alec sits cross-legged on the couch.  
  
Okay, now Magnus feels guilty. Magnus allows himself to sit on the couch next to Alec.  
  
“I'm sorry, pup. It was fun huh? You and your little archer seemed to enjoy it very much if I say so myself.” He tries to compromise.  
  
“I demand cuddling and sex whole week long. Lots and lots of those.” Alec smiles in a way that lets Magnus know he's not really upset. He's just teasing.  
  
“Anything for you, pup.” He kisses the crown of Alec's head.  
  
“'M not a pup.” Alec mumbles. He already feels tired enough to take a nap, and he's just woke up from one.  
  
“Sure, you're my big bad shadowhunter. Cuddles?” Magnus thinks Alec looks drained out for anything else other than resting.  
  
“Yes, please.” Alec closes his eyes.  
  
Magnus lays down on the couch and let Alec lay on top of him on his stomach.  
  
“'M comfortable. So comfortable.” He keeps both hands on either sides of Magnus' neck. His head rests on the juncture between Magnus' neck and shoulder. He has satisfied smile on his lips with his eyes closed.  
  
“Night, Magnus.” He plants a kiss wherever his lips reach and dozes off. _Not a pup you say, Magnus thinks._

* * *

  


Not an hour later and Alec is already fidgeting and squirming in his sleep.  
Magnus hates how much pain Alec has to endure just because he's an omega. Then again, he appreciates Alec's other omega traits, for instance producing slick.  
  
In a nutshell, he's totally head-over-heels in love with Alec.  
  
Alec squirms again and-- oh  
  
_oh._  
  
Alec is rubbing off on Magnus' thigh.  
  
“Magnus.” He whines.  
  
Let the fun being.  
  
“Hmm, what is it baby?” He cards his fingers through Alec's hair.  
  
“Wanna--baby wanna ride your thigh.” Alec mumbles, unable to stop his movements.  
  
“Doesn't sound like you're asking for permission. You're humping my leg already.” Magnus teases.  
  
“But—But, so hot. 'M so hot. Can't, Magnus please.” He stops rubbing. He can be a good boy. He _is_ a good boy.  
  
Magnus supposes he can cut Alec some slack. He's been tortured enough—no definitely _not_ enough. There's more of that to come.  
  
“Alright, baby, come on. Get yourself off. Hump me.” Magnus settles for watching the show.  
  
Alec doesn't even bother getting rid of his underwear, let alone his sweatpants. He drags his clothed erection up and down Magnus' thigh. He rotates his hips in circular motion. He _needs_ to get off. Magnus flexes his thigh and Alec really can't help but let out a moan. Magnus' arches an eyebrow, testing the waters again. Guaranteed, Alec moans louder.  
  
“Again, please, alpha.”  
  
Magnus picks Alec up and re-arranges their position. He sits properly on the couch with a lapful of Alec. Alec straddles his thigh and rubs all over it. Magnus' hands go to grab at Alec's ass, slightly guiding his movements. Alec loops his arms through Magnus' neck and presses his mouth to the other. Magnus' tongue is deep in Alec's throat. His hands are kneading at Alec's ass. His thigh is flexing up against Alec. The stimulation is too much for Alec to handle. He comes with a deep moan, which Magnus swallows whole. He continues riding until he comes down from his high.  
  
“Thank you, Magnus.”  
  
“No, no, how do you manage to look this cute? You just dry humped me. You're not allowed to be this adorable.” Magnus is in awe.  
  
“'M neither cute nor adorable.” He tries to goes for a stern face but the pleasure isn't allowing him to.  
  
“You made a mess, though.” Magnus snickers, looking at Alec's soaked sweatpants.  
  
“Yeah, me, you're totally innocent. You don't have a hand in this at all.”  
  
“Oh boy! What have I done?” Magnus fakes being scandalized.  
  
“Existed.” Alec dabs a finger in Magnus' chest.  
  
“My existence turns you on?” Magnus arches an eyebrow.  
  
Alec nods his head with an uh-huh sound.  
  
“Such a baby. Show me the mess you made.” Alec's cheek are on fire.  
  
He hooks his thumb in his underwear and pulls it away along with the stretchy sweatpants. Magnus can see his cock cooling off and the come drying on his abs.  
“Such a beautiful, messy, baby boy.” He pecks Alec's lips. Alec gets impossibly redder.  
  
“Let's get you to bed, huh, angel?”  
  
“Feel like jell-o” Alec mumbles.  
  
“Come on, pup. I'll carry you.”  
  
“Hmmkay.”  
  
Magnus gets up and hoists Alec up. Alec wraps his legs around Magnus' torso, and secures his arms around his neck. He makes his way to their bedroom.  
  
“You know, we should use a portal next time.” Alec speaks with new-found enthusiasm.  
  
“Let me get this straight, you wanna portal to the bed from the couch?” Magnus double-checks.  
  
“Well, not so _straight_, if you ask me.” Alec snickers.  
  
“That's it. I'm dropping you.” He indeed drops Alec on their soft bed.  
  
“For real, you wanna portal from a room to another? why is that?” He crosses his arms.  
  
“Well, you know, I'm big and, like, muscled and can be really heavy.” He says in a gradually-lowered voice.  
  
“Darling, you're not this hard to handle.” He smiles at Alec. Alec can be so self-conscious at times. It makes Magnus wants to worship him. Show him how he appreciates every inch of his manly body.  
  
“Besides, you're not the only one with muscles, baby.” He discards his vest and shirt, leaving his upper body in full display.  
  
Alec's mouth salivates at the sight.  
  
“If I say I'm turned on right now, will you laugh at me?” Alec is still eyeing his body.  
  
“Darling, you're in heat.” Magnus says.  
  
“It's not a heat wave speaking.” Alec replies.  
  
“Well, then this is you being you. How lucky am I?” Magnus grins and dives in bed on top of Alec.  
  
“You're still hard.”  
  
Well, Alec has been a little too out of his mind dry humping Magnus to realize his partner isn't pleasured.  
What kind of a bad, uncaring omega he is?  
Just because he's in heat it means he can forget about Magnus? He should be ashamed. His face falls.  
  
“Don't you dare believe any of the non-sense going around your mind, darling. I'm sure you have an I'm-unappreciative scenarios playing in your head right now. Your happiness is my happiness, Alexander. As long as my little pup is happy and satisfied, I'm content. We have all night--all week. I'm sure I'll be coming some time.” Magnus tries to gently let Alec know how much he cares about him.  
  
“Okay, okay.” Alec nods.  
  
He looks convinced. He _is_ convinced. Magnus has a way of talking. He knows how to bring up truth. Knows how to banish Alec's fears away.  
Alec cups Magnus' cheeks with both hands. He slowly kisses Magnus. They kiss so passionately, so slowly as if they have all the time in the world. Their lips are smacking against each other. Magnus is devouring Alec's mouth and Alec is lost in sensation. He is so relaxed but he's on fire. Magnus keeps a hand in Alec's hair and another on his neck. Alec starts to rock his hips against Magnus.  
  
It has always been easy to get hard when it's about Magnus, when it's _for_ Magnus.  
  
He can feel himself being hard again. Alec's hands leave Magnus' face in favor of roaming around his torso. Magnus' body feels so hard between his hands. His back muscles are ripped. Alec absolutely loves how _masculine_ he is.  
He presses their upper bodies impossibly closer, moaning at how the sensation is like.  
  
“So hard, Magnus. So hard. Love it.” He breaks their kiss.  
  
“Yeah, baby? Wanna show me how much you love it? Gonna be good for your _alpha._” Magnus plants little wet kisses over Alec's neck.  
  
He sucks a hickey on the middle of his deflect rune. Alec lets out a moan, in turn.  
  
“Yes, Magnus. Wanna be a good boy, please.”  
  
“Come on, pup. Make me feel good.”  
  
Alec can't help but moan at Magnus' tone. He loses it when Magnus sounds so _commanding._  
That tone always gets him to do anything. He flips them over so he's hovering over Magnus. He gives him a peck on the lips before travelling down, mouth never leaving Magnus' skin. He kisses his neck hard enough to leave hickeys. Then, he licks at them to soothe the pain.  
  
“You love that, baby? Love marking me up? Making me yours.”  
  
Alec is gonna bust a nut.  
  
What's new?  
  
He continues going down further with his tongue. His tongue licks its way to Magnus' right nipple, and latches on it. He sucks for a few good seconds, and moves on to the other unattended bud. He takes his sweet time licking and sucking until he can't anymore.  
He needs Magnus' cock in his mouth _now_, but he can't _not_ feel these abs.  
Hastily, he moves his tongue to lick over Magnus' abs, grabbing on his biceps. Magnus moans from how good the pressure is.  
  
“Fuck, baby, always had a thing for muscles huh? Look at you grabbing at all the muscles you can get your hands and mouth on.” Alec moans at Magnus' words.  
  
There's something hot about Magnus when he's being like this, when he's _exposing_ him. Alec not-so-secretly loves it when Magnus is degrading him like that. Loves it when he calls him out on his thirsty acts. It always makes him feeling more hot and feverish with a tad to submit and just take it.  
He needs to feel his alpha's skin with his own.  
  
"Off. Want all of these off." Alec sheds off his t-shirt. Then, he pulls down his sweatpants and boxers in one go. He proceeds to take Magnus' dress pants off, but Magnus does him one better. He takes them off magically, making them disappear before Alec can get his hands on them. He chuckles when he sees surprise flashes in Alec's face.  
  
"Never gets old."  
  
"I will have you know that you turn me on when you do that." Alec looks Magnus in the eyes. Alec's orbs are blown with hunger that only Magnus can satisfy.  
  
"Oh, such a surprise." He fakes a surprised face.  
  
"Magnus, stop. You're embarrassing me." He hides his face in the underside of Magnus' now-bare thigh.  
  
"Then get off me." Magnus teases.  
  
"Nope." Alec concludes by biting all over Magnus' thigh.  
  
He finally stops teasing both Magnus and himself, and gets a fucking grip on Magnus' cock. Magnus swears he has it in him to come right there and then the second Alec wraps his pretty mouth around his cock. They both moan at the same time. Magnus rises on his elbows to support the rest of his body so he is able to watch Alec. The action makes him thrust accidentally into Alec's mouth. Alec's moans grow louder.  
  
"You just love taking, don't you, pup?" Alec doesn't answer him. Too busy sucking at his cock.  
  
"Answer me, baby." He thrusts in Alec's mouth to get his attention.  
  
Alec hums around his cock and nods his head to show his approval. He should answer his alpha, but he figures he has a more pressing subject at hand. Speaking of which, he licks at Magnus' cock from base to head. His mouth travels up and down his alpha's cock. He leaves open-mouthed kisses on the Magnus' tip, making sure to suck the _life out of him_ at the end of each kiss.  
  
"Not gonna last, darling." Magnus tells Alec.  
Alec is remembered of his neglected hard cock. He has a feeling he doesn't need to worry about it.  
He continues to suck, and suck, and suck.  
  
Magnus has his head-- his actual head--on the clouds.  
  
The pleasure is making him see white. His eyes tingle and his breathing is not stable. He manages one thrust into Alec's mouth before he is spilling. He gives a soft moan of "Alexander."  
Alec opens his mouth wide, not wanting to miss any of Magnus' come.  
Magnus feel wetness spilling over him and _oh_ Alec comes just from swallowing Magnus' come. Somehow, that makes Magnus comes even harder. He wiggles his bottom half, trying to fit more into Alec's mouth, seeking friction.  
  
When they both come down from their highs, Magnus takes a look at Alec. His come is sticky on his abs. Magnus moves around their rather spacious bed until he reaches Alec. He runs his index around the come, collecting it. He looks Alec deadly in the eyes. Their eyes darken with lust.  
  
Alec _knows_ what to do.  
  
He lowers his head to eat his own come off Magnus' finger. He keeps eye contact with Magnus, smirking mischievously. He opens his mouth and envelops Magnus' finger. Instead of swallowing, he keeps it inside his mouth. He rises to sit on his knees, pulling Magnus with him. He kisses him and pushes his tongue in Magnus' open mouth. He feeds him his own come in an absolutely filthy kiss. He loves the wet sounds they're making. He kisses Magnus until his knees wobble. Magnus supports him before he falls. He lowers him gently on the bed and lays beside him.  
  
"That was," he moans instead of finishing his own sentence.  
  
"It was." Magnus hums in agreement. He magically pulls the covers over them.  
  
"Stop doing magic things, Magnus. You know it turns me on, and my dick is literally spent." Alec whines.  
  
"You're so easy to entice." Magnus says matter-of-factly.  
  
"For you only, alpha." Alec murmurs with his eyes closed.  
  
He is so tired. His heat is starting to get painful and he wants to sleep it off while he can.  
  
"Sleepy, baby?" Magnus pushes his sweaty locks out of his face.  
  
Alec only hums. He settles in the mattress more comfortably. He searches blindly for Magnus' nearest hand. He tugs it to his lips and presses a soft faint kiss to his knuckle. Magnus' heart flutter.  
"Night to you, too." He says to a now-snoring Alec.  
  
In his sleep, Alec is clutching to Magnus' arm. Magnus has gotten himself a keeper.  
No, scratch that.  
He has gotten himself Alexander.  
There's nothing greater than that.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the second chapter you hoes♥

The thing about Alec's heat is that it is short. It lasts for a couple of days, four days tops.  
He can thank the Angel for that.  
Despite heats being sex marathons in disguise, they do take a toll on his body. He doesn't mind the horniness as long as he has Magnus.  
Before Magnus, he used to suppress his heats, or lock himself in his room to suffer through.  
  
What he does mind about heats is the _fatigue_ that comes with them.  
  
No matter how healthy and strong he can be, heats always drain him down to his core. All the sexual activities and heat waves leave his body sore and sort of numb.  
It's not just sex he craves. He craves _intimacy._  
  
He wants to be vulnerable, knowing that someone has got his back.  
He want to just let go, certain that someone will catch him.  
  
He has found it all in Magnus.  
  
He lets him in in his weakest moments knowing fully well that Magnus will take care of him.  
  
He sleeps wrapped around Magnus-- or any part of him he can latch on, really-- not because he is scared Magnus will leave him, but because he wants to cherish every single second with his home.  
  
That's what Magnus is.  
He's home.  
  
Magnus makes him feel loved and secure. If anything, these feelings increase when he's in heat.  
Speaking of which, terrible pain shots through his stomach. He whimpers and squirms around, trying to push the feeling back and just sleep.  
He gets up from the intensity. He wants a warm stomach, and a new back that doesn't feel like it's gonna fall off his body.  
  
A hand caresses his face, pushing his locks away from his face.  
  
“Tired, sweetheart?” Magnus asks in silky voice.  
  
Damn that voice.  
  
Not only it makes Alec tingly inside, but it also calms him down.  
He whimpers with a nod.  
  
“'M cold, and tired, so tired.”  
  
He wants to sleep the pain away, but it's too demanding.  
He can't sleep.  
  
Another thing about a heat is that it can't be treated with an irtaze.  
No, the Angel won't make it this easy for them.  
Pain is driving his body and he is riding shotgun.  
  
“Give me your hand, darling.” Magnus takes Alec's hand in his, knowing he is probably too tired to move it.  
  
He works his magic throw Alec's veins, numbing some of the pain away. He keeps doing so for a minute, watching as Alec's face slowly morphs into ease.  
  
“Better, darling?” He caresses Alec's knuckle with his thumb.  
  
“Much better. Still cold, though.” He murmurs.  
  
“I can arrange something for that.” Magnus tries to get out of bed, but Alec stops him the second he feels him shifting away.  
  
“No, stay here. Be my human heater.” To accentuate his point, he throws a louse arm around Magnus' torso, and places his head on Magnus' chest.  
  
“Human furnace. How romantic!” His eyebrows shot up.  
  
“Come on. You know I don't mean it that way.” Alec mumbles from his position.  
  
“I'll do you one better.” He untangles himself from a very grumpy Alec.  
  
“I'll be back in a minute. You wait here.” He pecks Alec's cheek, and turns on his heel to leave for the kitchen.  
  
“Like I could go anywhere.” Salt, yes, that's one thing heat can't take away from him.  
  
Nothing can, really. It's a natural gift.  
  
“You know, I would have slapped your butt, but I know you would crumble down if I touched you, you little shit.” Magnus speaks from the kitchen, voice echoing through the house.  
  
Now, this has nothing to do with the fact that Alec is in heat, but damn he is getting horny.  
  
He needs to pull himself together. He can survive for a while without getting horny for Magnus.  
  
He is so going to fail.  
  
Two full minutes later--no, he's not counting.-- Magnus returns with something that looks very hot, and very unfamiliar.  
  
“Okay, what the hell is that? why is it steaming? And why aren't you burning?” Alec tries to hoist himself up on his elbows to get a better view of Magnus, but he fails.  
  
Fine. Laying down is fine too.  
  
“You're adorable, my big bad shadowhunter.” Magnus comes closer to the bed. He sits down next to a laid-down Alec.  
  
“Leather bottle. Because obviously it's hot, and magic.” Magnus says.  
  
Alec really tries to understand what the other has said. He puts his brain cells to work, he does. He gives up thirty seconds later.  
  
“What?” He gives Magnus his best dumbfounded look.  
  
“The answers to your questions, sweetheart.”  
  
“It's a leather bottle of some sorts used to contain hot water. Keeps it hot. People press it to their cold spots and sleep with it in winter. In fact, it's an ancient middle eastern trick.” Magnus looks happy explaining.  
  
“So a heater?” Alec double checks.  
  
“Yes. Now press it to your tummy so it starts feeling warm, hmm?” Why is Magnus talking like he's talking with a child?  
  
Why is Alec getting horny?  
  
He mumbles something that Magnus doesn't catch.  
  
“Come again, sweetheart?”  
  
“Not a tummy. It's stomach. I'm a man. Manly man. Like the mannest man to ever man.” Alec mumbles with a blush.  
  
Magnus knows how Alec secretly loves being treated delicately like he's a fragile china.  
  
“Alright, my big bad shadowhunter. Cuddles?” He quirks an eyebrow.  
  
“Yes, please.”  
  
Magnus fixes their positions. He tucks Alec on top of him, and puts an arm around his shoulder. He places his leather bottle on Alec's cold stomach.  
  
“This, Magnus, is something I regret not knowing before.” He lets a satisfied moan.  
  
The leather bottle feels heavy on his stomach in the most comforting way. The warmth is spreading all over him, engulfing him.  
  
“It is so warm.” He puts both hands on it and presses down for more warmth. He feels so cozy.  
  
He brings Magnus' hand to his lips, and presses a soft lingering kiss on his knuckles.  
  
“Thank you for being you.” Always attentive. Always willing to do anything for Alec. Always being here for him and taking care of him.  
  
“No, thank you.”  
  
He intertwines their hands. He brings Alec's side of their intertwined hands and kisses it. He'll never admit it, but his heart still races every time Alec shows gratitude by knuckle kisses. With Alec, it's all about experiencing new feelings. Feelings he has had idea he's capable of feeling. All these centuries, and Alec is making him feel butterflies for crying out loud.  
  
“You know what's missing?” Magnus breaks the silence.  
  
Yeah, Alec can think of a few things. For example, Magnus' lips on his.  
  
“Bananas.” Magnus answers his own question.  
  
“Totally agree. If we can put your banana on my banana and let them _banana_ together, that will be great.” Alec says.  
  
“Honey, I'm talking about actual bananas. The fruit. The one with potassium.” Magnus says with a hint of laughter in his tone.  
  
“_Oh._” Really, that's all what Alec manages to say.  
  
Magnus summons a plate of sliced bananas next to him on bed.  
  
“But, Magnus, I'm not hungry.” Oh, yes, here he goes with the denial.  
  
“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, the last thing we need is for you to have a health drop in the middle of heat because the lack of potassium.” He deadpans.  
  
“Stop using my full name. It makes me want you!” Alec whines.  
  
“Alexander, I mean this in the nicest way possible, but you always want me.” That's a known fact.  
  
“I fail to see your point.” Yes, Alec, stand your ground.  
  
“You'll have a _treat_ if you eat your bananas.”  
  
“Fine, I'm in.” So much for staying his ground.  
  
“Good boy. Now open up.” Magnus starts feeding him delicious banana slices.  
  
Alec feels luxurious. He's staying at his silky bed with his royal husband feeding him stunning bananas.  
  
In your face, heat.  
  
Guaranteed, potassium makes him feel less like a 70 year old who has been run by a truck. He feels energy flowing through his veins. The gears in his mind start rolling away the dust they have been collecting.  
Now, he can actually see why bananas have been missing.  
What has he done to deserve, Magnus? Such a caring alpha. Most alphas—no, just most shadowhunters— have their heads up their asses. They just go around bragging their ranks.  
He calls bullshit.  
Ranks don't matter. What really matters is how a person _behaves._ Screw ranks.  
He judges people by their hearts and actions. Magnus? He has a heart of pure gold.  
  
“Come on, sweetheart. Last one.” Alec obediently opens his mouth.  
  
He closes it with Magnus' index and thumb still inside. He locks his eyes with Magnus. Is he granted permission to unleash his wildness?  
  
“Go ahead, darling.” That's all permission he needs.  
  
He moves his tongue slowly around Magnus' index, a habit he likes. He releases his fingers with a tiny little pop.  
  
“Now about that treat?” He is flushing already.  
  
Magnus magically removes the leather bottle away.  
He aligns their bodies together, and cups Alec's face.  
Leaning down, he captures Alec's lips with his own.  
He kisses him with no rush like they have all the time in the world.  
It's always the intimate little touches that have Alec's heart racing. He melts under Magnus' touch. He thinks Magnus is melting against him too.  
  
Their kisses are getting lazier and slower, somehow more of a turn on than fierce ones. His toes curl from the overwhelming pleasure of having Magnus this close and intimate.  
Magnus gives him sloppy pecks on the lips once, twice, thrice. Every time he backs away after one, he dives right back in.  
  
Alec loves him so much. He smiles at the love of his life. His smile holds so much love that he can see reflecting in Magnus' smile.  
  
A content sigh leaves his body.  
  
“Thirsty, baby?” Magnus asks.  
  
_For you? Always._  
  
“Cause I got us a little something.” Magnus waves his hand.  
  
Blue sparks fill the area next to them on the bed before it is replaced with a bucket full of steamy ice and a bottle of champagne.  
  
Magnus sits down with his knees on both sides of Alec. He cracks open the bottle and takes a swing.  
  
“Want some, Alexander?” He holds eye contact with Alec. The bottle is hanging loosely in his hand.  
  
“Please.” Alec responds in a hushed whisper.  
  
Magnus takes another swing, but doesn't swallow.  
He leans down to Alec's awaiting mouth, and lets him have a taste of what he has got.  
Some champagne drops manage to escape their mouths, and roll down Alec's chin and the sides of his mouth.  
  
“My turn.”  
  
Alec re-positions them. He sits on the bed, facing Magnus. They're both sitting cross-legged.  
He takes the bottle from Magnus, and pours a rather generous amount on Magnus' left collarbone.  
Champagne collects on the dip there, and Alec wastes no time diving in. He laps at whatever he can. Droplets run down Magnus' chest, and Alec chases them with his tongue.  
He pours one more time and drink off Magnus' torso and chest. Magnus has his eyes trained on Alec's every movement, moaning every time Alec bites the champagne off his flesh.  
When he is done, he looks at Magnus and they're both glowing.  
Alec's lips and eyes are shiny.  
  
“Lay down for me, baby.” Alec obeys, silently laying on the soft mattress.  
  
“You trust me, darling?” Magnus strokes a finger across Alec's cheek.  
  
Alec takes Magnus' finger and gives it the softest kiss ever.  
  
“Of course.” He is not going to cry.  
  
He is _not._  
  
Magnus smiles, and summons a silky sheer golden ribbon.  
Alec is familiar with this golden ribbon far too well.  
  
He knows what's coming.  
  
He's excited beyond belief.  
  
Magnus places the ribbon on Alec's eyes, and ties it from behind.  
  
“Too firm, darling?”  
  
“Haven't we done this enough times already for you to be perfectly sure it is not?” Alec asks with a hint of amusement.  
  
“Can't blame me for wanting the best for my baby, can you?” Magnus has the audacity to boop his nose.  
  
Alec makes a sound of embarrassment. His cheeks darken in a flushed red.  
  
Temporarily losing his sight makes Alec edgy, on his tip toes.  
  
It's like what he lacks in seeing, makes up for it in touch.  
He is hyperaware of every touch on his body. Touches jolt him even if they're feather-like.  
He likes the suspense. Likes not knowing what's going to happen next.  
  
He hears the sound of the champagne bottle getting opened again.  
He has forgotten about it already, when he has discarded it on the bed.  
  
He feels something running down his upper body. He realizes Magnus has poured some on him.  
  
“How does it feel, Alexander?” Magnus asks.  
  
“Tingly.” He likes it.  
  
Magnus hums, and leans down to lick a spot under his pecks clean of champagne. He pours down on Alec's right side of his chest and latches on his nipple. That's when Alec starts moaning and squirming.  
  
It's intense having Magnus suck him like that when he's focused on _feeling._  
  
The champagne makes it all sweeter and bubbly.  
  
“Now, baby?” Alec is sure Magnus is smirking.  
  
“Feels so good, Magnus. So good.”  
  
“Open up, baby.” Alec opens him mouth with anticipation.  
  
Magnus pours a little champagne down Alec's throat.  
  
“Again, please.” Alec requests.  
  
Magnus pours a larger portion.  
He watches Alec being taken off guard from the difference in the two portions.  
Magnus pours down again and Alec struggles to swallow everything.  
His Adam's apple moves up and down quickly as he attempts to swallow as much as he can.  
Of course, he can't save every drop. Champagne drops run down on his chin on mouth sides. His face is shiny, and his breath is starting to get laboured.  
  
“Look at you, baby. Face so flushed and shiny. You look so wrecked and I haven't even started, yet.” Alec moans at Magnus' words, because _by the Angel just wreck me._  
  
Alec feels a something jolting him up.  
  
_Oh shit._  
  
Magnus is using his magic on him.  
  
He feels something warm enveloping him. It's always like that when Magnus uses his magic sexually on him. It starts out hot. Magnus lets his fingers dance around Alec's chest. His touches are electrifying. Alec's toes are curling. He is feeling everything more _extra_ thanks to his blindfold.  
Magnus pours champagne on his neck, and licks at it all while his magic is electrifying Alec in the best way possible. Alec moans.  
It's getting harder for him to breathe. The harder Magnus' magic is hitting him, the more difficult it gets for him to breathe properly.  
  
He is not going to last for long. Not if Magnus keeps this up.  
  
Magnus catches on Alec's shallow breath. His fingers ghost around Alec's neck. He presses his thumb, index and middle finger down on Alec's neck. Alec moans loudly.  
  
“Fuck, Magnus.” Magnus smirks and presses down even harder.  
  
He increases his magic pressure on Alec. With both hands, he presses down Alec's neck for a few short seconds, then lets go. He creates a cycle of gasping for air. Alec's inhales and exhales are getting audible. He is squirming under Magnus. He gets impossibly redder on the face and chest.  
  
Magnus stops the magical pressure all at once. Before Alec has a chance to complain, Magnus' magic is coming back at him with full force higher than before. Magnus cuts the air out of Alec's lungs for five seconds.  
  
Alec comes untouched.  
  
“Oh, fuck, Magnus.”  
  
Magnus removes both hands from around Alec's neck. He takes the blindfold off.  
Alec takes a second to adjust to the lights again.  
  
“You did so well, darling. So, so well.” Magnus lays down next to Alec and spoons him.  
  
“Magnus, did you get to co--” Alec is interrupted when Magnus shushes him.  
  
“Don't worry about me, baby. You did so well. Trusted me and made me proud.” Magnus places a kiss on Alec's forehead.  
  
Alec's eyes spike with _pride._  
  
“Baby made you proud and happy?”  
  
“Incredibly so.” Magnus assures him.  
  
Alec's face breaks into a blinding smile.  
  
“Thank you.” He looks shyly down.  
  
He notices the now-dry come on his abs. He's gonna need a shower, or a magical one at least.  
  
“Aren't you adorable?! My perfect adorable omega. My big bad shadowhunter.” Magnus murmurs.  
  
“All yours.” Alec pecks him on the lips.  
  
“And I, you.” Magnus whispers, because this is who they're.  
  
They belong to each other. He is Alec's in every sense just as much as Alec is his.  
  
Magnus feels something poking him. He looks down, and finds Alec still hard. Heat barely lets his _little archer_ rest. Looks like their little marathon is far from over for the day. He can smell it, though. Alec's scent is slowly returning back to normal. It's not as intense. He knows it's a sign of heat almost going away.  
  
“You know what we haven't done in a while?” Magnus asks, interrupting Alec's bliss.  
  
“Not choking on your dick, cause I did that yesterday.” Alec looks like he's thinking hard.  
  
“Oh wait! Is this what I think it is?”  
  
“Well, if you what you have in mind is that _something_ that makes you all shy, and embarrassed, then yes.” There's a hint of playfulness in Magnus' eyes.  
  
Alec knows he's in for a treat and a little bit of humiliation.  
  
Magnus manhandles Alec on his back, and crawls to face his lower back.  
  
“I'm hungry.” He has got that mischievous grin. Alec is whining. He just _knows_ he's not going to last very long.  
  
Magnus leans down till he's facing Alec's hole. It's oozing slick that he hasn't had a taste of for a while. Alec is always embarrassed about being _eaten out._ Feels humiliated when Magnus licks him there. This is what makes it more fun for both of them.  
Alec likes to lose control and get bossed around some times. As a person who's always commanding, he likes to let go of control for a while and just have someone tell him what to do. He submits to Magnus just like that, and lets him do whatever he pleases with him.  
Magnus, on the other hand, gets terribly _excited_ when Alec is an embarrassed mess. Loves rendering him into such a mess.  
He licks a long stripe across Alec's hole, and watches him whimper in response. Alec attempts covering up his face using his hands.  
  
“No, sweetheart. Eyes on me, darling.” Magnus looks up at Alec from where he has settled between his legs.  
  
“Can't. B-baby is embarrassed.” He still has his hands on his closed eyes.  
  
“No buts, baby. You don't want to make me sad, do you? You know I doen't like bad boys.” He clicks his tongue.  
  
“No, I'm a good boy.” Alec's head goes left to right frantically, eyes still closed, but hands off.  
  
“Eyes, on me then. Be a _good_ boy.” He punctuates his sentence by kissing Alec's hole.  
  
Alec whimpers a weak yes, and opens his eyes. He looks down at Magnus. Heat pools down his stomach from how shy he is getting. It's making more slick flow down on Magnus' face.  
Magnus licks the slick around Alec's hole. He kisses the underside of his thighs. He kisses Alec's hole and lets the tip of his tongue touch it. He gives a few kittenish licks with the tip of his tongue to prepare Alec for what's to come.  
He eases his tongue in slowly, tasting slick. He pushes Alec's knees further to his chest, and grabs at his ass.  
Magnus moves his tongue inside Alec's hole, relishing in how Alec is now trying to push his hole back onto Magnus' tongue. Alec is moaning and whimpering above him, and Magnus absolutely loves it.  
Alec feels Magnus sucking at his hole.  
  
He is going to faint.  
  
It's getting harder for him to control himself. Magnus stops sucking. He pulls back, and watches as Alec's puckered hole clenches and unclenches around nothing, desperately. He pushes his index in. Alec's hole greedily sucks it in. Magnus twists his finger around trying to find Alec's sweet spot.  
  
“Ah!” Alec cries loudly.  
  
_Found it._ Magnus smirks, and dives back in. He's got his finger and tongue inside Alec.  
  
“Too much, Magnus. Need to come.” Alec is on the verge of crying. Tears threaten to spill down his eyes.  
  
Magnus adds pressure in his tongue movements. His finger presses down Alec's bundle of nerves with a little magic. It's all that Alec needs to come. His cock spurts out white for seconds on end. He feels like he's going to black out. He's seeing stars. He takes a deep, deep breath to calm down. He's still hard. Both of them still are.  
  
“I knew you'd have one more orgasm in you.” Magnus knows Alec like no one better.  
  
He thanks his stamina for making him last that long. Alec has already come twice. Magnus is not going to hold back this time. They're both coming by the end of what Magnus is about to do.  
  
“Turn around for me, darling.” There he goes with _darling._  
  
That affectionate word makes Alec feels loved and horny at the same time. He obediently turns around.  
Magnus gathers some of Alec's slick in his fingers and smears it around his cock, moaning at the feeling.  
He slides his cock between Alec's asscheeks, and holds them together. He has his cock squeezed between Alec's cheeks. They're both going to lose their shit. He starts sliding his cock between the pressed flesh, rocking his hips. His cock goes back and forth. The sound of their moans and the filthy wet thrusts are all that can be heard in the _entire_ loft.  
  
“Ah, fuck, I'm going to come, Alexander.” He rocks his hips hard and fast.  
  
He sees the tip of his flushed cock poking out Alec's ass. Before he knows it, he's spilling his come down all over Alec's buttcrack. Alec feels hotness seeping into him.  
He loses his mind over it. He comes from the sensation. They both rock their hips, riding out their orgasms.  
He pulls out, and lays on the bed to catch his breath. They're breathing audibly from their mouths.  
  
“That was fucking intense.” He tells Alec.  
  
“Fuck, yes, it was.” Alec agrees.  
  
“Unpopular opinion, but heats are fucking awesome.” He laughs at his own words.  
  
“You realize you're going to regret that when you start feeling a little pain?” Magnus laughs along.  
  
“Probably.” The sound of their laughter fills the room.  
  
When it dies down, Alec collects himself, and crawls to where Magnus is lying by the end of the bed. He lays beside him. Interlacing their hands together, he starts pouring his heart out just a little bit.  
  
“It's _you._ Heat is bearable—Hell, it's fun— because I get it spend it with you, Magnus. You're the single most important person in my life. You make me happy, safe, content, and comfortable. You make me me.” He kisses Magnus' knuckles softly.  
  
“Well, I don't agree.” Magnus surprises him.  
  
“I'm not single.” He says as a matter of fact.  
  
“You-- You're not?”It takes Alec a second to understand.  
  
When it clicks, he grabs the nearest pillow and hits Magnus with it on the face.  
  
“I give you three orgasms in one day, and this is what you give to me?” He says playfully.  
  
Magnus summons a pillow, and hits Alec on his stomach using it. They continue like that for a while. Two grown ass men pillowing each other.  
  
“Truce. Truce.” Magnus yells when Alec crawls on top of him and hits him repeatedly with his pillow. Magnus can't even form words from how hard he's laughing. They both are.  
  
“Okay. We need a shower anyway.” He hops off Magnus and off the bed.  
  
“And new sheets. Some scented candles too. The room reeks of hormones.” Magnus agrees.  
  
He takes Alec's out-stretched hand and gets off of bed.  
  
“And come. Hormones and come.” Alec adds.  
  
“Can you stop being horny for, like, five seconds?” Magnus facepalms mentally.  
  
“You know I can't. Now, move that ass. It's time for making out in the shower.” He grabs Magnus' hand, and makes his way to the shower.  
  
He's going to kiss the daylights out of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all thought sex would be in the first chapters? Pffttt no  
  
You're in for a fucking surprise  


Doritos.  
  
Alec can't believe he has woken up, because his body is craving _Doritos._  
  
He untangles himself from a very naked, very beautiful sleeping Magnus. He pushes away the duvet cover.  
  
After a heated make-out session in the shower, and, of course cleaning up, yesterday, both of them have headed to bed.  
Exhaustion has been apparent on them. Alec's heat always drains them dry. He feels the end of it though. He knows it won't last for more. Knows that this is his last heat day for this month.  
He feels his body getting somewhat stronger than his fragile heat-state. Feels the unbelievable urge to get fucked ten ways to Sunday leaving him.  
  
He's going to make this day _fun._  
  
First things first, he needs Doritos.  
  
He puts on a clean pair of boxer shorts and one of his many maroon t-shirts. He plants a soft kiss on Magnus' head. Then, he moves his bare feet graciously out of the room. He makes his way to the kitchen.  
  
“Where's that damn bag?” He asks an empty kitchen.  
  
He is sure he is well-stocked on Doritos. He opens a cabinet, where he is pretty sure he has stuffed Doritos bags in.  
  
“Aha.” Victory. He has found them.  
  
He takes a big cheese-flavored Doritos bag and opens it.  
  
An empty Doritos bag and a jar of cheesecake later, he's feeling mischievous.  
Alec is a man of taste. The sort of taste you acquire after being exposed that much to Magnus.  
Their _bedroom_ taste is rather exotic.  
They don't just fuck, or make love. They blow each other's minds.  
As much as he loves letting go of his control and be controlled, _sometimes_ he likes to be in charge.  
  
Today, he is going to dominate the hell out of Magnus.  
  
He discards the empty bag and jar-- gotta be neat. He is filthy in bed, not kitchen.  
  
He walks to the bedroom, looking under his pillow for his stele. He runs it across his stamina rune.  
  
It's time to test the Angel-given gift.  
  
He walks to that particular drawer, where they keep their _fun_ stuff. He searches the drawer for two pairs of cuffs, smirking when he finds them.  
He walks to the bed, making sure not to rattle the handcuffs.  
He doesn't want Magnus to wake up, yet.  
He hooks a side of one handcuff around the bedpost, and the other side around Magnus' wrist. He repeats the action with the other handcuff and Magnus' other wrist.  
Thank the Angel Magnus is a heavy sleeper, who happens to be sleeping on his back right now.  
He pushes away the duvet cover from Magnus' body, revealing him naked in all his glory.  
Alec wastes no time working Magnus cock to erection. He runs his fingertip along Magnus' cock. He thumbs at his tip until Magnus is groaning in his sleep. Alec watches Magnus' cock rising to semi-hardness. He leans down to suck at his head. He licks at the tip, knowing fully well how sensitive Magnus is there. He hears Magnus groaning above him, and the tell-tale sound of the metal cuffs rattling.  
  
Magnus is awake.  
  
“Fuck, baby, what a way to wake up!” Magnus tells Alec.  
  
His voice is all raspy from sleep. He pulls at the metal cuffs again.  
  
“When did this happen?” He asks a very busy Alec.  
  
Alec releases his head with a wet pop.  
  
“Not so long ago. Wanna play, alpha. You gonna play with me, right?” He looks at Magnus with such innocent eyes.  
  
Magnus is almost fooled. He sees the glimmer in his eyes. They're sparkling with mischief. Alec is up to something nasty today. By nasty, he means absolutely delicious.  
  
“Of course, baby. Go ahead. Play with me all you want.”  
  
Alec smiles in appreciation, and gets back to work.  
  
He has a mind to blow-- and another _organ_ to blow, too.  
  
Magnus is now hard all the way. Alec takes his head into his mouth, and sucks. His mouth moves in motions as if he is a baby suckling on a bottle. He licks Magnus' tip with his tongue repeatedly.  
  
“I'll come if you keep doing that.” Magnus informs Alec.  
  
This is far from over, though. Alec doesn't want Magnus to come just yet.  
  
He pulls his mouth away, and Magnus groans in frustration. Alec slides his mouth on Magnus' length. He crawls further between Magnus' legs, and closes a fist around Magnus' base. He jerks him just like that, touching the base and _only_ the base.  
  
“Come on, baby. Move.” Magnus starts to demand.  
  
“Patience, alpha. You gonna need much, much patience today.” Alec looks calm and collected while Magnus is starting to lose his mind.  
  
Magnus curses silently, but there's nothing he can do. Well, he _can_ break free of the cuffs and take control, but he lets Alec have his fun.  
Alec jerks Magnus slowly. He brings his mouth to close around Magnus' head. Magnus is moaning non-step, feeling oversensitive. Alec jerks him faster, and sucks harder.  
  
“Yeah, baby. Keep going like that.” How Magnus wishes he could pull Alec's hair right now. He feels all the heat in his lower body going radioactive.  
  
“Coming.” He warns Alec weakly, not that he needs to.  
  
Alec smiles in satisfaction, and keeps his movements. Magnus comes right into his mouth. Alec swallows his come to the very last drop. He doesn't stop his movements even after Magnus stops releasing.  
  
“Fuck, Alexander, you're going to break me.” Magnus says, breathless.  
  
Alec decides to take mercy on his alpha. He stops, and watches Magnus come undone. They are both shining with sweat-- more slick on Alec's part than sweat.  
  
“Where did that come from?” Magnus raises an eyebrow.  
  
“You know, always wanted to blow your mind.” Alec has the actual _audacity_ to look embarrassed.  
  
“Don't get all shy on me, pup.” Magnus laughs. Alec makes a sound of embarrassment. Cute.  
  
“What's with the cuffs anyway?” Magnus asks, rattling them.  
  
Alec walks to Magnus' side and flicks his finger against the metal handcuff.  
  
“These? To teach you a lesson, alpha.”  
  
“Pardon?” Magnus is shocked to say the least.  
  
“See, I waited for two days for you to fuck me. Two whole days, alpha. I have been in heat for two days, and you haven't had a taste of my ass.” Alec circles the bed like a wolf hunting his prey.  
  
“Well, I ate your ass, so technically, I had a taste of your ass.” Always with the witty remarks.  
  
Magnus pats himself on the back, in his mind of course.  
  
“That's not what I'm talking about and you know that.” Alec continues regardless of Magnus' remark.  
  
“What's wrong, alpha? Didn't you miss my ass? Didn't you miss sliding in and out of me while feeling my slick coating your hard cock?” Alec crawls on the bed, making his way to Magnus slowly.  
  
“Didn't you miss being buried inside my tight heat? Didn't you miss seeing how my ass swallows your fat cock?” Their faces are inches apart.  
  
If it isn't for the handcuffs that are holding him back, he will fuck Alec in a heartbeat.  
  
“Yes, Alexander, fuck. Let me out of these cuffs, and I'll fuck you good just like you deserve.” He tries to break free from the cuffs, but fails.  
  
Alec looks like he's thinking about it.  
  
“No.” He backs off Magnus completely.  
  
Magnus is going to scream.  
  
“Why, baby? Why--” Alec shushes him. He puts a finger on Magnus' lips.  
  
“Shut up, Magnus. Shut that pretty mouth of yours up.” Fuck, this is gonna be hard for Magnus.  
  
“You have had your chance and your second chance. Now, it's my _turn._”  
  
It's definitely hard for Magnus.  
  
Only then, Alec decides to actually strip. He tosses off his t-shirt and boxer. He's still hard from blowing Magnus. Damn, that stamina rune is the real deal.  
  
“You're going to ride me, baby?” Magnus questions.  
  
Alec laughs. “Oh, Magnus!” He says in between laughter.  
  
“I'm gonna do you one better. I'm fucking you.” He smirks mischievously.  
  
Magnus is going to cry. It's been a hot minute since Alec has last been in him. He misses Alec in him, but right now he wants to _fuck the living shit_ out of Alec.  
  
"Fuck, Alexander." That's all he can say  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm getting there." Alec smirks. That cocky asshole is something else when he's not feeling like submitting.  
  
"You just lay here, and look pretty, _alpha._" Alec pecks Magnus' lips, and crawls in between his legs.  
  
Alec takes a finger between his own cheeks. He collects as much slick as he can. He brings his finger to Magnus' hole.  
  
"Incoming." _Did he just use that military word on me, Magnus thinks._  
  
Alec pushes his lubed finger slowly into Magnus' entrance. He feels Magnus' walls rejecting the intrusion.  
  
"Relax, Magnus." Magnus stops fidgeting internally, and takes a deep breath to relax.  
  
Alec works his finger in and out slowly. Every time he pushes back in, Magnus gets a bit more loose. He himself is getting more around by the second. He reaches between his own cheeks, and collects more slick. He pushes two slicked up fingers inside Magnus' hole.  
  
Magnus chokes on gasp.  
  
"Fuck, Alexander, you're a filthy one. Prepping me with your own slick, baby? That's nasty." Alec moans at Magnus' words.  
  
Magnus smirks. Now the scores are even.  
  
"Stop distracting me." Alec whines. Magnus lets out a laugh.  
  
Alec pushes his fingers in and out. He moves across like a scissor to loosen up Magnus further.  
He pushes in a third slicked finger. He works his way in and out. He tries to find Magnus' prostate. It takes him longer than he like to admit, but he finally does.  
Magnus' face morphs into pleasure when Alec presses it. That's how Alec knows he has found Magnus' sweet spot. He continues pressing on Magnus' prostate, and scissoring inside him.  
  
"Stop. I'm going to come. Don't wanna come like this." Magnus fidgets around. The movement makes his lower back graze Alec's fingers. He whines in response.  
  
"Alright! Alright! I'm coming in." Alec soothes him, and takes his fingers out.  
  
"Is that a reference for what you're about to do?" Magnus wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Ass." Alec murmurs under his breath.  
  
"That ass is all yours, baby." Oh, shit, Magnus has heard him.  
  
Magnus bends his legs, and gets them as close to his chest as he can without holding them with his hands.  
  
"Ready?" Alec uses his slick to coat his cock.  
  
"Not to seem pushy, Alexander, but if you don't get your cock in me, or free me from the cuffs right this second, I'll explode." Magnus is breathless.  
  
Alec has all the assurance he needs. He lines up with Magnus' entrance, and pushes his head in. Magnus' cheeks engulf Alec's head. Damn, that's a sight.  
  
"Dammit, Alexander. Been so long." Magnus moans. This is going somewhere good.  
  
Alec takes it in the wrong way, the worried way.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Genuine concern is written all over Alec's face.  
  
"On the contrary, my darling." Alec's face literally lights up.  
  
Slowly, he pushes his cock inside Magnus. Magnus' hole is _burning up._ Alec is loving how tight it is clenching around his cock and squeezing it.  
  
"Missed how tight you are. We should use this hole more often." Alec slaps Magnus' cock, relishing in the way it is jiggling.  
  
"I would have been offended if I wasn't busy losing my shit." Magnus gives an airy laugh, sounding more like a choke.  
  
He pushes his hips down Alec's cock, trying to find a rhythm. Alec rolls his hips slowly, making love to Magnus. Magnus pushes his hips up and down in sync with Alec's hip rolls. He takes a look at Alec's face. He looks blessed out. He is flushed everywhere. Sweat is glistening on his skin. The dark runes on his body contrast with his light skin tone, making a nice color scheme.  
  
A work of art, that's what Alec is.  
  
He looks deep in Alec's eyes, and he sees something there. It's not the burning desire and lust, no. He can see that Alec is itching to say something. He can see it in Alec's furrowed eyebrows and eye-smile.  
  
"Say it." He encourages Alec to say whatever weird shit is on his mind.  
  
"I don't wanna kill the mood." Alec looks at him through his lashes.  
  
A look he gives when he wants Magnus to agree on something.  
  
"I don't think so, darling. Come on." He pushes his hips extra hard as a sign of agreement.  
  
"Are you from hell? Cause your ass is on fire." Finally, Alec says and _explodes_ in laughter, cock and hole forgotten .  
  
His face is blooming in the most beautiful of ways there are.  
  
It takes Magnus a second to comprehend the situation fully. Alexander has cracked an innuendo in the middle of sex, forgetting about said sex.  
  
_Precious._  
  
Magnus joins Alec in laughing. Their chests heave up and down from how hard they're laughing.  
It's not until Magnus rolls his ass around Alec's cock that Alec is snapped back to reality.  
Alec is a man on a mission again. He slams his hips inside Magnus and pulls out inch by inch. He repeats his movements again, but something about that technique is sitting well with Magnus.  
Alec is getting sloppy, almost like he prefers doing something else, but is not saying it. He keeps rolling his hips, nevertheless.  
Magnus is going insane.  
He wants _more._ He wants to break out of these cuffs and _give_ Alec more.  
No, scratch that.  
  
He _is_ breaking out of the cuffs.  
  
"Fuck, Magnus." Alec is shivering from pleasure.  
  
Magnus' scent is dominating the room. It's getting to the omega inside Alec.  
  
"Alpha." His omega whimpers.  
  
Magnus is starting to lose his control over his magic. He is driven by the need to _provide_ for his omega whatever he needs.  
  
He feels it the second his glamour drops. Sees the drool coming out of Alec's mouth when he sees his _cat eyes._  
  
"Alpha, fuck me." That's it.  
  
That's fucking it.  
  
Magnus feels power pulsing through his veins. He concentrates his magic on tossing these handcuffs as far away as he can.  
  
Most warlocks can't perform magic without their hands, but he is _not_ most warlocks.  
  
He is _royalty._  
  
He is _Magnus Bane._  
  
He manages to magically teleport the handcuffs halfway across the world. His wrists cry in relief.  
Speaking of crying, Alec looks like he's about to cry.  
  
Magnus makes a quick work of making Alec slip out of him, and flipping him to lay on his stomach.  
  
"You just lay here, and look pretty, omega." He is repeating Alec's words back to him.  
  
Alec's whimpers get louder. Magnus is alarmed, now. He sits next to Alec, and cups his face.  
  
"Are you alright, sweetheart? Do you want to stop and cuddle instead." Magnus asks gently, trying to calm his distressed omega.  
  
Alec shakes his head. Tears are running down Alec's beautiful face.  
"Then what is it, honey?"  
  
"Fuck me, please? Hard?" Alec makes it sounds like a question, and Magnus' heart breaks a little.  
  
"You don't need to ask, my darling. Your wish is my command. Anything for my beautiful omega. Anything for _love._" Magnus tries to fill the room with a comforting scent, to chase away Alec's distressed one.  
  
Alec just nods his head, trusting his alpha and the love of his life to take care of him.  
Magnus leaves a kiss on Alec's forehead, and crawls back to his position.  
He summons a lube bottle. He removes the cap, and squeezes a generous amount to coat his cock nice and thick.  
  
“Ready, darling?” He double-checks.  
  
He hears a muffled yes, and gives in. He pushes his cock inside Alec, and Alec _screams_ in pleasure.  
  
“Like that, alpha, please.” Alec pleads.  
  
Magnus doesn't need to be told twice.  
If Alec wants it hard, he's gonna get exactly that.  
  
Magnus sets a fast rhythm of pulling out and slamming back in. He wiggles around trying to find Alec's prostate.  
  
“Right there.” Alec is no longer whimpering or moaning. He is screaming.  
  
That stamina rune is really something else.  
  
“Is that what you want, omega? Want me to pound you?” He waits for a response from Alec, but doesn't get one.  
  
He slaps his ass hard, and Alec screams a fuck.  
  
“Yes, alpha. So good to me.” Alec can't help the tears he is shedding.  
  
Magnus sets a new rhythm. He's hitting Alec's prostate dead-on with sharp and fast thrusts.  
  
“Alpha, gonna come” Alec is getting pounded, and he loves it.  
  
Magnus speeds up even faster, and thrusts even harder. The bed is shaking under them, and the bedpost is making noises. They will probably need a new bed after this. He focuses all his powers into pleasing Alec.  
  
“Come on, omega. Give it to me. Wanna feel you clenching around me, baby. Wanna hear you scream my name.” Yes, Alec is sure he will do all of the above.  
  
“Come for me, _darling._” Damn that pet-name and the things it does to Alec.  
  
He indeed screams Magnus' name, and shoots his release after such a long wait.  
  
“Ah! Ah!” He doesn't stop this series of ah until he's spent.  
  
Magnus above him, however, still yet to come. He continues his pounding, chasing his own relief. Alec feels pain mixed with pleasure from the over-sensitivity. His knot is already grown and ready to secure his come into Alec.  
  
Magnus follows suit, and comes.  
  
“Fuck, Alexander.” Magnus attempts not to comes inside Alec, but fails. His knot keeps the comes inside.  
  
“Oh, fuck, that feels so good.” Alec feels hotness inside him, and he's literally _stuffed full._  
  
“Alexander, you mind if I drop?” Magnus needs to lay down, but he can't take knot out of Alec right now.  
  
The swelling needs to go down before he's able to pull out.  
  
“No, my stamina rune doesn't.” Alec gives him the go, and Magnus falls gently to lay on Alec's back.  
  
“Stamina rune, huh? Where did you get this idea?” Magnus asks.  
  
“After finishing my cheesecake today, the idea just popped in my head.” Alec explains.  
  
“You need to have cheesecake more often.” They both laugh at Magnus' comment.  
Minutes pass in comfortable silence until they both feel Magnus' knot going back to its normal size.  
Magnus pulls out of Alec. Not a drop of come is coming out of his hole.  
  
_Interesting._  
  
Alec looks around the room.  
  
“We need a shower, a new bed, and I need a new back. I think you broke mine.” Alec stretches. His muscles are making pop sound.  
  
“First things first, a shower. We can worry about the bed later, when I have enough magic to fix it. And why getting a new back when I just gonna break it anyway.”  
  
“Unbelievable. Why am I boyfriends with you again?” Alec clicks his tongue.  
  
“I ain't holding you back, darling.” Magnus says and gets off the bed.  
  
“No, I love you. Please teleport us to the shower.” He runs to hug Magnus around the waist.  
  
A pillow is smacked on Alec's face.  
“Just kidding. By the Angel! I wasn't gonna let you teleport us when you looked that tired.” Alec rubs his face, dramatically.  
  
“Sorry, darling.” Magnus apologizes with a teasing tone.  
  
They drag their feet to the shower lazily.  
  
Once inside their big glass shower stall, Alec turns on the head—the shower head to be exact.  
The water is just the right degree of warm. They both get under it, and sigh.  
  
“So where are the cuffs?”Alec asks in the middle of their cleaning down there.  
  
“Oh, you know, somewhere in the world.” Magnus hums.  
  
“Magnus.” Alec deadpans.  
  
“Okay. Okay. I was so focused on getting free to be able to make you feel better that I might have zapped the cuffs to the Atlantic Ocean.”  
  
Wait for it.  
  
“You what?” Alec gasps. His jaw is dropped to the floor.  
  
There it is.  
  
“Sorry, darling. We have other pairs, and I can get you new ones too.” Magnus tries to compromise.  
  
“Forget the cuffs. You blasted them for me? You broke the rule of warlocks can't do magic if their hands are bound for me?” Alec's face is hard to describe.  
  
“Yes, is that even a question?” This is one of his infamous well-duh situations.  
  
Alec starts crying under the shower.  
  
“Honey, why are you crying.” Magnus cups his face.  
  
“B-because I mean _this_ much to you. Because you love me, and I feel it. I feel so loved.” More tears stream down Alec's face.  
  
“Darling, you mean to me more than that. There's nothing in the world that I won't give you. Nothing in the world that I won't risk for you.” Magnus says in all sincerity.  
  
Alec looks at him for a second. Then, cries even harder.  
  
“And I you. My world used to be in black and white until you came along. You brought colors into my world. I love you, Magnus in this lifetime and however many lifetimes there may be.” Alec says through his tears.  
  
“I love you, too, Alexander. Will always do.” Magnus is crying, too.  
  
They stand under the shower head, hugging. That's what they are. Two wet men in love.  
Magnus pulls away just the tiniest bit so he can capture Alec's mouth in his. Water cascades down their bodies. Some of it gets into their sliding mouths, but neither of them care.  
  
“You know, we're never cleaning up if we don't stop kissing right?” Magnus breaks the kiss.  
  
“Tragic.” Alec smiles against him, and dives back in for a kiss.  
  
It takes another minute for Alec to agree with Magnus.  
  
“You're right, though.” He pulls away to continue washing.  
  
He takes a bottle of Magnus' home-made sandalwood shampoo and squeezes into his open palm. He rubs his palms together, and gets his hands on Magnus' head. He massages his scalp nice and slow just how Magnus likes it. He rinses his hair when he is done.  
Silently, they switch roles. It's not their first time washing each other's hair. Definitely not their last either. Magnus pours the shampoo on his palm, and gets working on Alec's head. His hand goes through Alec's tangled locks. He coats Alec's head with shampoo and foam all over.  
  
“Alexander?” Magnus calls, and gets a hum.  
  
“What was that breakdown?” Magnus asks with no hints of malice in his tone, just concern.  
  
“You had me there.” Alec chuckles.  
  
“One minute, I wanted to pound you into oblivion. The next, I wanted to submit and gets fucked seven ways to Sunday. It's your scent, though. You smelled so _strong._ You smelled of Magnus-infused power. I couldn't resist. My omega wanted to be taken care of, not take control.” Alec explains.  
  
“You almost worried me. It turned out epic though. I fuck you. You fuck me. Everybody wins.” Magnus says.  
  
“You're starting to think my horny way. Don't hang out around me too often.” Alec concludes.  
  
“Hmm, I don't think that's possible, my big bad shadowhunter.” Magnus smiles.  


* * *

  
After showering and cleaning up, they both have put on clean clothes and have taken a nice nap. Alec has woken up before Magnus of hunger. He decides to wake the other up, and have something to eat together.  
Hours after their shower, they both sit down on the kitchen table with what used to be a big cheesecake on the table. Now it is just crumbles.  
  
“This is everything.” Magnus rubs his belly.  
  
“I disagree. Doritos is everything, but this is a close second.”  
  
Magnus makes an offended sound.  
  
“You didn't know about Doritos for more than two decades, angel boy. Do I need to remind you?” Magnus arches his eyebrow.  
  
“Yeah, you love me anyway.” Alec counters.  
  
“Damn right I do.” Magnus looks so fond for someone who has just cursed.  
  
Alec takes his hand in his, and plants on a soft kiss on his knuckles.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for SOFT ENDINGS. DON'T TOUCH ME.  
OH WOW _THIS_ HAPPENED  
Thank you for reading♥  
I wanna hear all your thoughts about it so let me know how you like it!  
Instagram: gotmalex  
Tellonym: gotmalex

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all shoot all your criticism at me because this is my first time writing smut and second time publishing a fic. I need opinions.  
  
Instagram: gotmalex  
Tellonym: gotmalex


End file.
